


В мене немає дому

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Songfic, clara travels alone
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Клара мандрує у самотності, не наважуючись взяти когось на борт своєї ТАРДІС. Вона зрешті знаходить вихід для думок, бо як взагалі інакше?





	В мене немає дому

**Author's Note:**

> Один в каноє - В мене немає дому,  
> як саунд до цього фіку та взагалі до Клари у моєму баченні.
> 
> Перша моя робота українською та взагалі за 3 роки. Цікаво, як воно, тож чекаю на будь-який фідбек.

Дата: _не знаю?_

Погода: _мабуть, це сонячно?_

Настрій: _таке_

 

Була вдома учора…Ну, там, де колись жили мама з татом. І не вчора-вчора, а вчора-…Ай, забудь, це взагалі нікому не потрібна й відносна штуковина.

~~Добре~~

Була вдома, щоб забрати свій підлітковий щоденник – здається, саме так він зник, коли мені було чотирнадцять. Я знайшла там запис про те, що коли щось втрачаєш або дуже сильно засмучуєшся, є сенс порефлексувати на папері, немов розмовляєш з кимось дуже важливим для тебе.

 

Тож…Зважаючи на те, що все вже залишилося у глибокому минулому – розкажеш мені, як це воно?

_Бути самотнім._

Коли бозна-коли ТАРДІС викинула нас на Цесеї замість Торіусу, ми сиділи з тобою – пам’ятаєш? – біля того смарагдового озера та їли мигдалеві чіпси з Сассексу, ти сказав дещо дуже важливе, але таке незначне тоді:

_– Уявляєш, ця планета зустрічає свою зірку лише раз на чотири тисячі років! Увесь інший час горизонт затьмарений лише нескінченним поясом астероїдів та іншими планетами. Це немов у тебе немає дому, а потім ти бачиш його примару – і вона для тебе достатньо реальна, щоб повірити. А потім знов роки скитань. Ну то що, як тобі цей швидкоплинний фестиваль світла на Цесеї?_

Це було й справді фантастично: сліпуче біле небо, як ярмо, проливало світло на таємничо-зелені скляні пустелі. А за годину усе повернулось до лячної темряви…А потім ти бозна-як (але дуже безглуздо, Докторе – _серйозно_ , цьому є взагалі край?) впав на ту каменяку, і нашу подорож довелося затягнути. Але не про це мова (хоча я й досі пригадую саме цю темряву та саме це твоє « _та хто взагалі…робить! Такі! Планети!_ »). 

~~Мені досі жаль, що моя орбіта навколо тебе така…неправильна.~~

_Усім серцем…_ Кумедно, правда? Усім серцем я не розумію – як ти ще не з’їхав з глузду у цій вакуумній самотності? Це ж дійсно відчувається так, ніби в мене немає дому. Я й досі подорожую, бачу найдивовижніше зло та біжу від абсолютних благ Всесвіту, але…мені просто нема де сісти.

Усі метушаться, час навколо йде, але не мій! Здається, одного дня я не зможу навіть пригадати, хто я. Ніби Всесвіт глузує з мене: « _як тобі безсмертя на смак, Кларо?_ ».

Гидотно воно на смак, от що я тобі скажу.

Гадки не маю, куди мені зараз. Бачила нещодавно хлопця років десь тридцяти – баріста на Третій Великій Земляній Колонії – він намалював мені голографічне серце на каві. Але що та голографіка, коли ти не старієш та постійно стрибаєш через простір та час…Дурня! Я не знаю, як тобі вдається роками подорожувати самотньо, а потім просто…брати людей з собою.

Ні, дійсно, _як_?

Я б не витримала втрачати когось. Навіть не знаю, як ще мені виплеснути моє ниття так, щоб трішки заспокоїти свою тривогу.

Мабуть, досить з мене на сьогодні.

 

І, гей, розумнику! Я все ще тільки луна у твої голові, але я сподіваюсь, що Всесвіт доставить хоча б цей один маленький меседж від Клари до її Доктора:

 

**Я сумую.**


End file.
